


Ordinary Talks

by antrazi



Series: TC Verse [3]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Freak Nation, Gen, Interviews, Series Finale, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before the end of "Freak Nation". Sketchy sees the work he can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Talks

Sketchy couldn't believe his luck. All this time he had tried to find more about Manticore and the people there, to get pictures of something clearly not-so-human.

Standing in Terminal City the day after the incident in Jam Pony, being surrounded by soldiers who looked different than everybody else brought it home to him: There were just people. They looked different and some of them had very different needs compared to the standard human norms, different diets and preferred temperatures, but they had the same wishes as everybody else outside of this place: Shelter, safety, food, being allowed to being who they were, freedom.

He talked with everybody who was willing, asked questions what they wished for, what they were interested in now that they were out. What they would want to tell the ordinary people. Knowing that he was one of the ordinaries who had helped their people to escape made a few more talkative, even if their trust was very limited. It was a start. Perhaps it was even a good thing, talking with them about normal things, showing the other people that they were not as different as you would expect.

In the back of his mind he contemplated Max and Alec. Talk about living under the radar, he would have never thought they could be one of them. He was looking forward to interviewing them.


End file.
